


Only One

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Seth made Jasper come undone like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

Seth gasped as Jasper pressed him up against his locker. His hands were pinned to the cool metal on either side of his head by Jasper's even colder hands. The combined effect was very… well it was something.

And then Jasper's lips were against his own.

Right then it didn't matter that other students were around them. It didn't matter that a teacher could see them. Nothing mattered but Jasper.

They both gasped when Jasper pulled back. His eyes were nearly black, just a hint of gold. "No one affects me like this. Only you," he murmured.


End file.
